Jenna 2 Point 0
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: This is and alternate ending fan fiction based on when Aria confronted Connor in the boy's locker room. Warning: Contains Rape (no gory details)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Mike says rushing over to Aria.

"Hi. What's up?" Aria says strapping her bag over her shoulder and standing up.

"How could you do that?" Mike asks her.

"Do what?" Aria asks Mike confused.

"Hook up with Connor last night." Mike says sternly.

"What!? Where did you here that?" Aria says in shock.

"Where do you think?" Mike says gesturing behind him. "I was just in the locker room and you can't-" Aria cuts him off and starts walking towards the locker room.

Aria walks into the locker room, she can hear faint laughs from the guys in there. "Excuse me, Hi I need to talk to you." Aria says calmly to Connor.

"Ha, can't get enough can she?" Some random guy says.

Aria looks at him and raises her eyebrows. "Alright, in case you or any of your friends are confused. You kissed me and I pushed you off and then you left. Alright, that's what happened, that's all that happened." Aria says gesturing her text book at him and then turning away.

"You can quit the innocent virgin act." Connor says to her.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asks turning back towards him.

"Everybody knows you and Mr. Fitz weren't just scrabble buddies." Connor says gesturing towards his friends.

"Excuse me?" Aria says to him.

"How many points for the word slut?" Connor says with a smirk on his face. Aria turns to walk away but, Connor grabs her arm and throws her against the gym lockers. He reaches a hand up her mint green skirt. Aria tries to fight but Connor has her arms pinned and a hand over her mouth. Connor unzips Aria's skirt and then reaches a hand up her shirt. By this time most of the guys in the locker room have left leaving just Connor and Aria. Aria tries to scream just then Connor grabs Aria's breast then he tries to unclasp her bra. The door to the locker room starts to open.

"Get out!" Connor yells and the door shuts again. Connor removes Aria black velvet shirt and then turns her around so that her face is the lockers. He begins to unzip and unbutton his jeans but Aria won't stop resisting and fighting him, she is scared for her life. Connor grabs Aria by her hair and slams her head against the lockers. He is holding her arms so tight that Aria can already feel bruises forming. Then Connor grabs Aria's hair smashing her head into the lockers again. This time so hard that Aria gets knocked unconscious.

Aria can see a bright light moving from one eye to the other really rapidly.

"Aria? Can you hear me?" Aria hears someone say. She tries to pull the mask off of her face the doctor puts it back on her.

"Aria? Do you know where you are?" Aria shakes her head. She can feel herself moving and then being lifted into something. Next, she's enclosed and she can't move. She can only see out of one eye, she realizes that her arms are strapped down. Aria starts to panic, she is lifted back to a gurney and then she's moving again.

"Aria?" She hears someone ask her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Aria tries to sit up the doctor stops her.

"Someone found you in the boys' locker room at your school. Do you know how long you were there for?" the doctor asks her. Aria tries to touch her eye. "Your eye is swollen shut, I wouldn't touch it. Do you know what happened to you?" Aria is silent, she isn't going to tell the doctor what happened with so many people in the room. "Do you have any family we can call?" the nurse at the end of the bed asks her.

"Can you call my mom? My phone is in my bag." Aria says as points the black bag on the counter. The nurse leaves the room the doctor is following her.

"Doctor?" Aria stops the doctor.

"Yes?" The doctor quickly turns around acknowledging Aria and walking over to her bedside.

"I think I was raped." Aria says quietly.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor didn't understand.

"I remember everything until he smashed my head against the wall and I passed out." Aria tells the doctor.

"Okay, I can have an officer come here. You can give him your statement." The doctor tells Aria as she grabs her hand.

"Can I wait for my mom?" Aria asks the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor tells Aria just as the nurse walks back in.

"Your mother is on her way." Says the nurse.

"Okay, thank you." Aria tells the nurse as she takes her phone back.

It's been two weeks since the 'accident' Aria has locked herself in the house. Not seeing anyone, or talking to anyone. She still has to wear a cloth cover on her eye, and her arms are still bandaged to hide the deep purple and yellow bruises. Only coming out of her room when Mike is at school, he still doesn't know what happened. She plans on going back to school in two days. They worked it out with principle Hackett that Aria will be able to wear sunglasses. Aria refused for a while knowing that she would be compared to Jenna. But, her education mattered more to her, she couldn't miss anymore school. Aria hasn't seen Hanna, Spencer, or Emily for the last two weeks either they don't know about the 'accident' yet. Of course they've have called her and even shown up at her house multiple times but Aria refuses to see them, she is so ashamed of what happened.

Two Days Later.

Ella drops Aria off at school, she steps one foot out of the car and there is already gasps and whispers. She knew there had to be rumors about what happened. Just then she hears her name called, its Spencer beside her Aria turns and smiles but Spencer doesn't. Spencer tries to lift Aria glasses to reveal what's under them but Aria won't let her.

"Aria what happened!?" Spencer asks. Just then Hanna shows up behind Spencer. Hanna notices and little white strip on Aria's wrist she knows it's a bandage but doesn't ask questions she just reaches down and pulls Aria's sleeve back down. Aria looks down as Hanna pulls and then smiles.

"Well, should we go inside?" Some behind Aria says. Its Emily she laces her right arm into Aria's left but Aria winces and pulls away. The girls are so worried but they don't ask her anymore questions Hanna just takes Aria's right hand and the four of them walk inside, together.

Its third period when Aria sees Connor for the first time since the 'accident' her eyes immediately fill with tears and she escapes to the bathroom. She thought he had been arrested but apparently not. Just then she hears sirens outside. She walks out of the bathroom and just as she does two cops walk past her. One on each side of some kid. But, that 'some kid' was Connor. Aria had a sigh of relief but just then she spots Ezra and he spots her. Aria slips back into the bathroom hoping that he didn't see her. She waits in the bathroom for five minutes before she decides it's safe to walk out. But when she opens the door right there leaning against the wall is Ezra himself. He grabs Aria in concern and the memories come rushing back Aria bursts into tears and starts screaming. Everyone is staring at the two of them, Ezra lets go of Aria's arm. Just then Mrs. Welch comes out of her class room she holds Aria and takes her into the office. They call Aria's mom and Ella rushes to the school.

Ella takes her home, "I knew it was too soon for you to go back to school but, your father insisted." Ella said as she poured Aria a glass of water.

"No, mom I insisted. I thought I could handle it." Aria says before she takes a drink from the glass.

"Well, I'm staying home the rest of the day so-"Ella says before the doorbell rings. Ella goes to answer it, it's Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. "Come on in girls." Ella says the three of them rush into the kitchen. Aria is taking one of her arm bandages off, she doesn't realize that it's the girls at the door. Hanna gasps when she sees Aria's black and blue inner arm. Aria jumps and tries to hide her arm. Aria turns around and realizes all she has on is the cloth over her eye.

"Aria what happened to you?" Spencer asks rushing up to her side.

"Did your dad do that to you?" Hanna said trying to touch Aria's eye.

"My dad? No." Aria says swerving out of Hanna reach. Aria moves her arm back above the table. Emily has a hand over her mouth. Aria puts a new bandage on her arm and then covers it with her shirt. Aria then begins to go upstairs the other three girls follow her. Aria sits on her bed, Spencer next to her and Hanna and Emily sit on the chairs in Aria's room.

"I was raped." Aria blurts out after two minutes of silence.

"Aria, seriously what happened to you?" Emily says laughing thinking that Aria is lying.

"Are you seriously questioning me right now?" Aria said with disgust.

"Wait, like Law and Order: SVU raped?" Hanna says. Aria just shakes her head and then reaches her hand up to her eye with the cloth cover. She begins to pull at the three pieces of tape holding the cloth to her eye. Aria's eye is still swollen shut but not nearly as bad as it was. The bruising has gone down and is now just brown and yellow. All three of the girls gasp when Aria reveals her eye.

"Aria how did this happen?" Spencer asks.

"It happened two weeks ago. You know that kid Connor who I helped in English?" Aria says to the three girls.

"He did this?" Hanna asks her.

"He pinned me against the lockers and-"Aria started stuttering tears came to the corners of her eyes.

"Aria, it's okay keep going." Spencer said grabbing Aria's hand.

"He smashed my head against the lockers, over and over." Aria said. "I passed out."

"Oh my gosh Aria, and then he raped you?" Emily asks Aria.

"Yeah, I don't remember any of it but some sophomore found me and I was taken to the hospital. They did a rape kit and it told me the truth." Aria said as she whipped a tear from her left cheek. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all stood up and hugged Aria.

"Does Ezra know?" Hanna asks as the four separate from each other.

"No." Aria says shortly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Emily asks her.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to but, were not together." Aria says as she readjusts herself on the bed.

"Well, I'm assuming that this all started because of him." Hanna says trying to avoid the consequences.

"Yes but. Ugh" Aria says as she sighs.

"Aria he deserves to know what happened to you. Especially after what happened today." Spencer tells her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aria says fiddling with her thumbs.

"Of course I'm right." Spencer says trying to put a smile on Aria's face.

"Okay let's go." Hanna says standing up throwing Aria a black leather jacket.

"Go where?" Aria says looking confused.

"Well, were going to go down stairs and put a new bandage on your eye and your other arm. Then, were going to drive you over to Ezra's so that the two of you can talk about what happened." Hanna says pulling Aria out of bed. Without giving Aria a chance to argue the girls take her down stairs, they help her change out her bandages and then the four of them get into Emily's car.


	2. Chapter 2: Black & Blue

Chapter 2. Black &amp; Blue

As the four of them travel the 20 minutes to Ezra's apartment. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer try to get Aria to talk about what happened, or at least help her think of something to tell Ezra about what happened. But, Aria refuses to talk about it, she doesn't want to relive what happened to her over and over again. Just then the car stops in front of Ezra's apartment building.

"Do you want us to walk you up?" Emily leans over the back of the driver's seat asking Aria.

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Well, do you want us to wait for you?" Spencer butts in.

"No, I'm sure Ezra will take me home, or I might just stay here." Aria tells them pulling at the door handle.

"Okay, well call us tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Aria says shutting her car door.

The three other girls wait for Aria to get inside before they drive away.

Aria hesitates for a little bit knocking on the door to apartment 3B. After about 3 minutes of just standing there, staring at the door she places three distinct knocks on the door with her knuckles. She can hear footsteps coming towards the door from the other side. Aria goes into panic, she doesn't want Ezra to see her like this. Aria starts to walk away but just then she hears the door open.

"Aria?" Ezra says recognizing Aria petite figure. "Is that you?" He continues. Aria begins to turn around, she hears Ezra gasp as she drops her arms to reveal the bandages. She can hear Ezra footsteps walking towards her, she is still looking down at the floor boards. Ezra places his index finger under Aria's chin tilting her head up so that he can see her face. Just then, Aria collapses into him, tears filling her eyes, this is exactly what she needed. She just needed to be held by him, enveloped in his arms. Ezra picks Aria up as if she were his bride and carries her into the apartment. Once, in the apartment Ezra places Aria in his bed, the far side of the bed, her spot of the bed, and then climbs in behind her. Aria turns over so that she can nuzzle into his chest, Ezra wraps his arms around her, making sure not to put pressure on any of her many bruises. Aria continues to sniffle and Ezra kisses her forehead. The two of them lay like that until eventually Aria falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Perfectly Damaged

Chapter 3: Perfectly Damaged

Aria slowly starts to wake up, "Hi, sleepy head." Ezra says to her.

Aria rises, "How long was I asleep?" Aria says while rubbing her eyes, revealing more of the bandages on her arms.

"About two hours, its only 10." Ezra says to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aria questions him.

"Because you looked so beautiful." Ezra says.

Aria just looks down at her hands, ashamed. "Did you sleep at all?" She asks him.

"No. I didn't want to risk you waking up." Ezra continues.

"Ezra, I have to tell you something." Aria says adjusting herself on the bed and wincing in pain.

"Aria, don't." Ezra says grabbing Aria's upper arm for support.

"What?" Aria says with a confused expression.

"Aria, I already know." Ezra continues.

"No Ezra, you've heard about what happened, the rumors. You don't really know what happened." Aria says to him.

"From what I've heard you don't either Aria." Ezra says, Aria backs away. "Aria, I was the one who found you." He continues.

"But, they told me some sophomore found me." Aria blurts.

"I found you, but I had to have some sophomore actually call 911. We both know what acquisitions Hackett has against us. I couldn't have it lead to any more questions." Ezra tells her.

"So you knew this whole time?' Aria questions him.

"Well, I didn't know what exactly happened to you and frankly I don't want to." Ezra says to her.

"Ezra, why didn't you call me?" Aria begins. "Ezra, I needed you." She continues.

"This morning at school you wanted nothing to do with me. You didn't even want to see me." Ezra tells her gesturing at the door. Aria breaks down into tears, "Aria, I'm sorry." Ezra says pulling her in for a hug. "Do you want to stay here tonight, I already called your mother she understands why you're here so she's fine with it." Aria nods into his chest. "Alright, well I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ezra, you don't have to give up your bed for me I'll sleep on the couch." Aria says getting out of the bed.

"Absolutely not, look at you. You're all bruised and broken and I'm not having you sleep on my hard, small couch. I'll be fine on the couch, and I don't want to risk touch or rolling over on you in the middle of the night, you're already too damaged." Ezra stands and walks to his dresser and opening one of the drawers. Aria smiles, "This is the one you liked right?" Ezra says while pulling out a light yellow green short sleeved t-shirt. Aria nods and takes the shirt from him, exiting into the bathroom.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria walks out of the bathroom in nothing but Ezra's t-shirt, "You look so beautiful." Ezra says sitting on the couch in red and black plaid pajama pants, no shirt. Ezra stands from the couch as Aria pulls her long layered brunette hair from under the collar of the t-shirt. Ezra walks to where Aria is standing, and wraps his arms around Aria's petite waist line. He places swift peck on Aria's lips and then her forehead, "Are you tired?" he says pulling her into his chest, placing his chin on top of her head.

"A little, I haven't slept much lately. I don't like being alone." Aria mumbles into Ezra's chest.

Ezra pushes her out from his chest, "Can I please take this off?" he says placing both of his thumbs and index fingers on the cotton that covers Aria's eye. Aria gives him a light nod; Ezra pulls at the tape and removes the bottom first, lifting up and then taking the cloth off. Then, Ezra leans down slowly and lightly places his lips on Arias swollen, brown and yellow eyelid. Aria winces from being touched, Ezra then leans down and picks Aria up bridal style, much like earlier in the day, and carries her over to his bed. As he sets her down in his bed, Aria leans up and kisses Ezra, taking him by surprise.

"I love you." Aria says not letting go of Ezra's neck.

"I love you too." Ezra says, placing a heavy kiss on Aria's lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Mommy Troubles

Chapter 4: Mommy Troubles

The next afternoon.

"So you guys are back together now?" Hanna asks Aria through the phone.

"I guess so, yeah." Aria tells her.

"Are you gonna go over there again tonight?" Hanna asks.

"I don't think so, I was hoping we could have a girl's night." Aria says to her.

"Well, Spencer is staying at Toby's since her parents are in London with Melissa." Hanna says.

"Oh, I didn't know." Aria says kind of disappointed.

"Yeah well, you've been kind of distant. But hey, I'll come over and we can order take-out and watch chick flicks and I'll see if Em can join in." Hanna says with enthusiasm.

"Okay, that sounds good. I really just need you guys right now." Aria tells her.

"Alright, I'll call you later okay?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah." Aria mumbles.

"Okay. And Aria?" Hanna chimes.

"Yeah?" Aria asks.

"Hang in there okay?" Hanna tells her.

"Okay." Aria says with a smile before hanging up the phone.

**Hanna's POV**

"Was that Aria?" Spencer asks Hanna, sitting on Hanna's bed.

"Yeah, she wanted us all to stay over there tonight, have a little girl's night." Hanna tells her while putting one of her shirts on a hanger.

"Are you going?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, Spence you gotta stop lying to her." Hanna says looking at Spencer.

"I know." Spencer says looking at her hands. "But Han she's been through so much. Lying to her is just so much easier then telling her the truth." Spencer continues.

"Spence she's gonna find out sooner or later, wouldn't you rather her find out from you than someone else?" Hanna contemplates.

**Aria's POV**

Aria gets up from her bed and starts to go down the stairs, now in the kitchen Aria grabs a banana and an apple from the brown bowl on the counter. Aria walks across the kitchen, opens the drawer next to the stove and grabs a paring knife and cutting board.

"Hi, honey." Ella says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." Aria says.

"What time did you get home?" Ella asks her, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hmm, like 2 hours ago." Aria tells her.

"Oh, I didn't here you come in." Ella says coming up to the counter besides Aria. Aria looks up from the cutting board and smiles. "What's your plan for tonight?" Ella continues.

"I think me and Hanna, maybe Emily, are gonna order some take out and watch some movies." Aria says continuing to slice the apple.

"No Spencer?" Ella asks concerned.

"I guess she's staying at Toby's." Aria says.

"Oh, well your dad and I have to go to a charity dinner. So, we shouldn't be here to bother you too much." Ella tells her.

"Where's Mike?"

"He had a lacrosse tournament yesterday, I told him he could stay at Kevin's house tonight." Ella says, taking a swig from the clear plastic bottle.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm gonna go for a run," Ella says before leaning in to kiss Aria on the forehead. Aria smiles, "I like that you're not wearing that cloth anymore." Ella continues, walking out of the kitchen.

Line Break

**Hanna's POV**

"So, what are you gonna do just sit home all night?" Hanna asks Spencer, strapping her bag over her shoulder.

"I guess yeah, I really can't see her right now. Maybe I will head over to Toby's for a while." Spencer says.

"I don't have a problem keeping it from her so why do you?" Hanna asks.

"Because maybe I'm closer to her then you. I don't get how you keep something so big from her, and it's not just me that can't deal with it, Emily can't either.

"Okay, could you at least drive me over to her house?" Hanna's asks Spencer.

"I guess." Spencer says standing from Hanna's bed.

**AN: So what do you guys think the big secret is? Any predictions? Please review with any guesses and feedback!**


End file.
